Avatar The Princess and the Peasants
by Konnaya-Kain-Swan
Summary: After the war, the gang has split up. Suki and Aang went with Katara and Sokka to the South Pole, leaving Toph all alone. Now, years later, the five meet again, only to find very surprising surprises...
1. Introduction Part One

"I think you all look perfect!" Toph said, basking in everyone's laughter. She was even happier to know that Suki's gaze was burning her skin in jealousy.

"Hey Toph, could I speak to you alone for a minute?" Suki asked, walking up to Toph. Toph smiled smugly, guessing it'd be about her asking for advice to make the others laugh. Toph felt the confusion of everyone.

"What for?" Katara asked, coming back inside from the balcony followed by Aang who was smiling happily.

"Oh, nothing. Just girl stuff." Suki said quickly.

"I'm a girl. You can tell me." Katara said getting a little suspicious.

"It's nothing important. Come on Toph, lets go outside." Suki said, taking Toph by the wrist and forcibly pulling her outside. Toph didn't protest, she just continued to smile smugly. Once they were out by the beach, away from hearing range, Suki let go of Toph and turned and glared viciously at her.

"Listen up _peasant_," Suki hissed, saying peasant like it was a bomb that would kill Toph, "You were in my group _only_ to teach Aang Earthbending. Well, now he knows it so why don't you just _get lost_." Toph was surprised, she didn't expect this. But instead of yelling at her about calling her a peasant, she had something else on her mind.

"_Your _group? You've known them for 17 days and now it's _your_ group?"

"You got that right _peasant_. It's _my_ group because only on the second day of knowing them I've captured Sokka's heart. And Sokka is the idea guy, making _me _just as important as him or Aang." Suki paused, looking at Toph almost pityingly, "Of course, you would know nothing about capturing a man's heart, seeing as you act just like a boy."

"WHAT!?" Toph screamed. It was one thing to claim she owned the group, now claiming that Toph was a _boy?_

"Oh _I'm _sorry, I didn't mean to offend you miss man!" Suki yelled back. Toph took a threatening step forward.

"Well miss priss, _you_ can't tell me what to do! I've been in the gang _way_ longer than you have and I've earned myself respect _on my own. _I don'tneed to_ 'capture a boy's heart'_ because I am not a weak little girl who cries when she breaks a nail or tries to show off through good looks!" Toph yelled with a couple of earth shaking stops. Toph whipped around and started to storm off when Suki grabbed both her shoulders and pushed her to the ground.

"_Listen_ you know-it-all! I'm going to the South Pole with Sokka to live with him. You're not allowed to come, unless you want to drown when they're all asleep!" Suki screamed. Toph glared at her, but fear was tingling down her spine. She couldn't see on a wooden ship, so there was know way she could defend herself from the deadly waves.

"Who said I even _wanted_ to go!?" Toph yelled in defense, "I'd _never_ want to go anywhere if _you_ were going there too!" Toph turned and stalked back to the beach house.

"Good! Because you'll _never _be able to!" Suki yelled, stalking off to the beach house as well. When they got there, no questions were asked. A fuming, muddy Toph just marched upstairs. When the questioning gazes looked at Suki, Suki just shrugged, smiled, and said sweetly;

"Don't ask me, she just tripped then all the sudden got mad."


	2. Introduction Part Two

"I think you all look perfect!" Toph said, basking in everyone's laughter. She was even happier to know that Suki's gaze was burning her skin in jealousy.

"Hey Toph, could I speak to you alone for a minute?" Suki asked, walking up to Toph. Toph smiled smugly, guessing it'd be about her asking for advice to make the others laugh. Toph felt the confusion of everyone.

"What for?" Katara asked, coming back inside from the balcony followed by Aang who was smiling happily.

"Oh, nothing. Just girl stuff." Suki said quickly.

"I'm a girl. You can tell me." Katara said getting a little suspicious.

"It's nothing important. Come on Toph, lets go outside." Suki said, taking Toph by the wrist and forcibly pulling her outside. Toph didn't protest, she just continued to smile smugly. Once they were out by the beach, away from hearing range, Suki let go of Toph and turned and glared viciously at her.

"Listen up _peasant_," Suki hissed, saying peasant like it was a bomb that would kill Toph, "You were in my group _only_ to teach Aang Earthbending. Well, now he knows it so why don't you just _get lost_." Toph was surprised, she didn't expect this. But instead of yelling at her about calling her a peasant, she had something else on her mind.

"_Your _group? You've known them for 17 days and now it's _your_ group?"

"You got that right _peasant_. It's _my_ group because only on the second day of knowing them I've captured Sokka's heart. And Sokka is the idea guy, making _me _just as important as him or Aang." Suki paused, looking at Toph almost pityingly, "Of course, you would know nothing about capturing a man's heart, seeing as you act just like a boy."

"WHAT!?" Toph screamed. It was one thing to claim she owned the group, now claiming that Toph was a _boy?_

"Oh _I'm _sorry, I didn't mean to offend you miss man!" Suki yelled back. Toph took a threatening step forward.

"Well miss priss, _you_ can't tell me what to do! I've been in the gang _way_ longer than you have and I've earned myself respect _on my own. _I don'tneed to_ 'capture a boy's heart'_ because I am not a weak little girl who cries when she breaks a nail or tries to show off through good looks!" Toph yelled with a couple of earth shaking stops. Toph whipped around and started to storm off when Suki grabbed both her shoulders and pushed her to the ground.

"_Listen_ you know-it-all! I'm going to the South Pole with Sokka to live with him. You're not allowed to come, unless you want to drown when they're all asleep!" Suki screamed. Toph glared at her, but fear was tingling down her spine. She couldn't see on a wooden ship, so there was know way she could defend herself from the deadly waves.

"Who said I even _wanted_ to go!?" Toph yelled in defense, "I'd _never_ want to go anywhere if _you_ were going there too!" Toph turned and stalked back to the beach house.

"Good! Because you'll _never _be able to!" Suki yelled, stalking off to the beach house as well. When they got there, no questions were asked. A fuming, muddy Toph just marched upstairs. When the questioning gazes looked at Suki, Suki just shrugged, smiled, and said sweetly;

"Don't ask me, she just tripped then all the sudden got mad."


End file.
